Double Love
by Jake-in-my-head
Summary: Okay so i got bored with my first story so i decided a sorXvan would be great. rated M for smut later Please review
1. Chapter 1

As Vanitas walked through the door of the home depot he noticed a brunette walking a few paces ahead of him. As he split off from his parents he notice that this kid looked just like him. If only his hair was black instead."Well why don't we have some fun with this..." and he was offHe followed that kid for a while, planning his prank. Then he saw him enter the area with the glass doors."perfect!" and he sprinted up to the same pace as the mystery they were about to cross a door Vanitas matched his pace with the kid's and mirrored kid noticed his "reflection" and started to check his hair and stuff."Hey doppleganger, how's it hangin?" Vanitas said with a smirk. The kid jump maybe four feet in the air and clutched his chest. His breath was rapid and he looked like he saw a ghost."Ohmigod! I am so sorry! I didn't realize... How did I not realize? The name's Sora!" Sora extended his hand only to be thwarted by the glass walked around and shook Sora's hand, "Vanitas, and about the reflection thing, don't worry. I saw an opportunity and took it. Haha" Vanitas smiled and the kid's attitude went from scared shitless to cool and collected."So Vanitas, you live around here? I never knew I had a look alike.""Yeah. I actually live in Lunenburg.""O-M-G! I live in Lunenburg too! Why haven't I seen you at school?""I go to Monty Tech actually. Senior." Vanitas smiled at the last word."Ahhhhhh my friend Laura goes there. She's a freshman.""cool. Well I'll just have to keep an eye out for her." he wasn't going to but he just wanted to skip the subject."Nice. So you got a cellphone?""Of course," he pulled out his phone and glared tue screen at Sora, "What's your number?"Sora entered his number while humming and when he gave the phone back he jumped in the air and squeaked."everything okay?" Vanitas said, suppressing a chuckle."yeah my phone just went off." He checked his screen. "Oh gotta go. I'll text ya though!"He practically scampered off and Vanitas smiled."He's gay..." and Vanitas walked back to his car, forgetting whatever it was that he needed to pick up...So Whatchu think? *dodges flying water-bottle* sorry! I'll do better! I promise. Please review! Help me and give me inspiration. The more ideas I get the longer this'll be :) ttyl all you SorXVan fans!


	2. Chapter 2

Vanitas was laying in his bed the next day, staring at the ceiling. He was bored. He checked his cellphone and saw he had a text from an unknown read, "hey van, Whatchu doin? :)"He sat there trying to figure out who sent him the text. Of course! It was sora!He texted back, "nm just bein bored. Wanna hang out?"Not three seconds later he got another text."sure. Meet me at the library in 10""Kk"Sora was beaming once he got Vanitas's text. He really liked being with him. Which he thought was weird since he met him only yesterday. Sora hurriedly threw on his shiny, blue, skinny jeans and his red tee and ran out the door towards the town center. He loved that he lived so close. As he walked over his phone vibrated again. He thought it was vanitas so he yanked it out of his pocket and almost dropped it. Once he looked at The screen his smile fellKairi, "hey wanna hang out at the mall?"S, "Nah, hangin out with my new friend. Van ttyl"He was kinda sick of kairi. Even after she found out he was gay she still tried to get them to date. It was sickening."oh shit! I didn't tell vanitas! What if I tell him and he freaks! Shit!" a couple people turned to look where the outburst came from and were surprised it was sora. As he walked to the library he was very worried. Trying to think of a way to tell van."I know. I just won't tell him. I'll let him find out on his own. Crisis averted!" he punched the air in triumph and skipped the rest of the way to the libraryAs vanitas walked into the library everybody turned and looked."great. They remember me..." *Facepalm* "oh well"Then he saw sora in the teen room and walked over. Sora was playing on the only computer that couldn't see people walk in so he stood behind sora for maybe 10 minutes and laughed inwardly every time sora checked the time on his cellphone."hey! You know I've been here for like 10 minutes? Haha" vanitas said with a smirk."oh god! Really? Sorry hah just was really interested in," he turned and looked at the computer screen, "Facebook...""Oh that's fine" vanitas pulled a red plush cube up next to sora and plopped himself down. "so Whatchu wanna do? I've got $20 because I didn't know if you were hungry."sora just smiled knowingly and pulled sora out of the library and towards the center. Once the crossed the road, instead of going left towards the pizza place he took a right and started sprinting."Come on!" Van yelled, "that's no fair!" as the last syllable exited his mouth he ran towards sora and quickly caught him into a they wrestled on the sidewalk a red pick-up truck sped by and the driver rolled down his window and yelled, "Fags!" and before Vanitas could say anything the truck was gone."they friends of yours?" he asked sora with a raised eye-brow."no they just hate me. Like most everyone else. Come on. There's someone I want you to meet!" and with that sora sped down the road again with Vanitas on his heels.(Okay so from here on I'm going to put each person's First initial in front of their quotes so you can tell who says what)Soon they were in front of a house that looked small from the front and Vanitas then a girl with short brown hair shot out and started screaming.I: "Sora!" he was then wrapped in a tight hug and his face had taken a shade of blue. "who's your buddy here?" she asked with a finger touching Vanitas' chest.S: "oh this is Vanitas. He's that guy I met yesterday. Vanitas this is Izzy. She goes to LHS with me."V: "Nice to meet you" he said. He held out his hand for a handshake and was crushed in a killer that they went back down the road to the pizza place and there they sat eating and talking and laughing for much of the day. The endA/N: NOT! Lolz. Sorry if this chapter was boring too but I needed another chapter before I have vanitas start questioning himself. Sorry :'( *gets hot in the face with a tomato* that's what I get for being bad at writing... Lolz. Ttyl all you sorXvan fans!


End file.
